Cendrillon
by Syladin Shadesmar
Summary: KaitoxMiku  My interpretation of the song. I don't care if you don't like it, but leaving a comment to let me know would still be appreciated.


Miku

My gown shushes with the wind. It swirls around my glossy slippers as I step out of the carriage, unfeeling, impervious to all but the task at hand.

My petal-pink dress, sighing.

My matching gloves, hugging my forearms.

My dagger, whispering softly of its capabilities. I have no choice to listen to it, for its master is also my master.

The Stepmother, leader of the Orphans. A network of spies. A bloodthirsty master.

My master.

A fairytale castle is ahead. It warns of what always happens to traitors- but I must accept what fate deigns to bestow upon me. I know I will be caught, and tried, and put to death. It is the way of the Orphans.

Always after the deed is done. But never before.

I see almost nothing. The grand castle's true appearance eludes me, for all I can see is flashes of gold and blue and one man, the only man I have eyes for.

Kaito

The green maiden is, impossibly, all that I can see. We are drawn to each other as if no one else exists. Tragedy furrows her countenance, giving her an otherworldly aura.

We dance. There is no avoiding the natural action of gently, wordlessly, soundlessly taking her hand and folding it into my own, then moving slowly, magically, breathlessly to the ring of the clock.

Miku

The music does not stop. To us, it never began. He leads me to the stairs. I think I asked to go to a private place, but I cannot remember ever moving my lips or hearing his reply. There was only ringing, the tolling of each bell. The last was eleven.

Kaito

She is an enchantress, a fairy queen, leading me to the world of magic I recall from bedtime tales, an ageless place of grace and beauty.

A place of demise, for I know of her wicked plot.

Miku

I don't want to travel quickly, but I bound three steps at a time, each step quickening the pace of my heart.

Kaito

My heart sinks and drowns at the head of the stairs. I look into her eyes, and realize the curse of her sorrow. She is a peasant girl, an orphan, a doomed lover to never be with her true one. Her petal-dress, never to arise from a pile of miserable rags ever again. The bitterly cold journey, even more unforgiving with a broken heart.

Miku

My heart drops. A masked man, staring at me.

He catches my eye and gives a little smirk. At the same moment, the concealed knife throbs.

_Find a stranger with a masked face, a person who whispers softly to you. Holding on to the hilt of your sharp blade... it will cause sadness and ruin._

Smiling, the Orphan turns away. The bell tolls.

_Twelve-Orphans gather inside the castle._

I want to console her, do anything to make her smile, teardrops fall from her chin to the floor-

I want to warn him.

_Eleven-The wings of angels hold no answers._

She can't cry like this. Not when I can save her.

He mustn't hold me this way- not when I am his undoing.

_Ten-The truth cannot save you._

His hand touches my chin.

_Nine._

There must be a way I can be with you.

_Eight._

I can hear his heart beating.

_Seven._

She looks so beautiful.

_Six. _

I can no longer tell who my enemies are.

_Five._

Who is this girl, to capture my heart like no one else?

_Four._

I place my hand on his neck.

_Three_

She is trembling, breaking my heart, we cannot be together-

_Two_

**I never want the bell to ring.**

_One_

**Goodbye.**

I stab him, unable to stop myself-

I can't even feel the wound-

My hands fall to my face- my mask of beauty is broken-

The sincerity slips from my face and smashes to the floor, both of our expressions are ones of shock and horror-

Tense moments pass.

I can still feel him breathing, both of us electrocuted to the spot.

Is this just a dream from long ago?

_She looks so beautiful with that smile. I smile back, and raise my arms to embrace her._

_**the knife falls to the ground**_

Both of us stare in apprehension.

She cries again, with relief. I gasp and take her hand, happily this time. The knife, in the possession of a trembling hand, had missed.

We must run. Both of us, shedding the crown and slippers, leaving the wretched knife to the floor. A flame burns between our souls, connecting us in ways unimaginable.

_Without you, my eyes would flood forever. _

We escape from the fairytale castle, our lonely lives slipping away and leaving us immobilized.

Together, we will build our own fairytale.

**Some of you may not recognize the lyrics, but since there are several different translations I just picked one and stuck with it. If you don't like it, write your own. I look forward to your reviews! (If you don't review, I'll sic Len and Rin on you.) :)**


End file.
